Drabble Scramble
by I am the Cake Fairy
Summary: Ten song shuffle and drabbles accordingly. Slash. Het. General anonymity. Seamus and Dean ficlets.


First the rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**i. Haunted – Evanescence**

Dean looked around. He felt empty, except for the ache in his head. He knew he looked it, too. The wand that wasn't his held limp in his grip, slowly, slowly, beginning to point downwards as it slipped. Finally, it clattered on the ground. His eyes were locked on the still figure before him.

Seamus.

The dull ache in his head was growing. It spiked when his eyes accidentally locked with the permanently open ones of his friend. He fell to his knees and howled.

**ii. Bring Me To Life – Evanescence**

It had taken months. Months, and months, and months, of soft whispers, gentle promises, and butterfly touches before he began to accept them. Half a year for him to return them. Half a year for the pale, freckled, battle-scarred hand to grasp at the dark one which held it.

It had taken months. Months, time, and patience. Patience he thought he did not have. Time he _knew_ he didn't have. Months that he was promised he wouldn't get.

It had taken months.

But it was worth it.

**iii. There Are Worse Things I Could Do – Stockard Channing**

He felt bad—really, he did. He liked her, he really did. But he also liked _him_, too. Was it possible to love two people at once? He knew he did, at least. But—when he slept with her, he had to bite his lip not to say _his _name. As _he_ thrust into him at night, it took all his power not to say her name.

He felt bad—really, he did. But he couldn't help it.

**iv. Completely Pleased – Semisonic**

He had a lazy grin stretched across his face. It was obvious he was quite pleased with himself. As he stretched his long, bare, dark arms out before him, he let out a self-satisfied groan. The boy next to him, blushed and scowled at him.

"Ye don' have te' be so smug about it, ye know?"

He knew. But a little bit of self-esteem never hurt anybody.

And he knew Seamus didn't mind at all.

**v. This Is The Night – Clay Aiken**

He was shaking, a little. He was trembling in his very dress robes. It was Harry's wedding day, so why should _he_ be worrying? He wasn't even the best man, for Merlin's sakes!

But this was it. Tonight, he was going to telling his best friend _precisely_ what he thought of their relationship. Then he was going to ask him to dance. Or should he ask him to dance first? Or punch?

Well, anyway it would turn out, he was going to do it tonight. Eight years was a long time to wait, he knew. He also knew he wasn't normally a patient person. But…

Well, it wasn't everyday you told your best friend that you loved them, was it?

**vi. Lay All Your Love On Me – ABBA**

He didn't like it when Seamus wasn't by his side at all times. He couldn't explain it, really. Just a little nagging voice in the back of his head whispering, _You aren't necessarily his only best friend…_ But he tried to ignore it.

He didn't like it when Dean would draw someone other than him. What if Dean drew someone else nude? But whenever he flipped through Dean's notebook, he didn't find any pictures other than of himself.

They didn't like it when they weren't together. They called it loyalty. Everyone else called it a strange mixture of denial, jealousy, and love. But mainly love.

**vii. Family Portrait – Pink**

He often blamed all his problems on one person—himself. It only made sense. It was his own fault he was on the run from the Snatchers. His father only left his mother because she was pregnant. Being the child in her womb, it was his own fault that his father left. It was his own fault that he didn't know if he was muggleborn or come from a half-wizarding family. It was his own fault that Mr. Tonks was killed in the squabble with the Snatchers.

He told all this to Seamus after the Battle. He also told him one other thing.

It was his own fault he fell in love with his best friend.

Then he kissed him.

And, to his surprise, Seamus kissed back.

**viii. Crushcrushcrush – Paramore**

It had started out innocently enough. A couple of smuggled-in firewhiskeys, courtesy of Harry-And-Friends, and the couch by the fire, away from the noisy third-and-below-years.

The Dean caught the looks that Seamus was sending him.

He sent them back with equal force.

Seamus dropped a hint.

He dropped another.

Seamus moved a little closer.

He pressed his hip against Seamus's.

Seamus turned his head, lips parted.

He copied the movement.

They leant forward and met at the same time.

**ix. The End. – My Chemical Romance**

He faced the idea of the battle with as much courage as he could muster. He turned to his friend and grinned.

Then they got to the battle itself.

And he discovered he didn't want to be there.

**x. Pushing Me Away – Linkin Park**

He was sick of it. He really, truly was. If he had to lie to her about his friendship with Dean again to stay with her, he wouldn't He would tell her straight that, yes, he and that black muggleborn were friends. Best friends. And if she should break up with him, well, that's be great. If she didn't, then…

Well, he'd have to break up with her anyway.

It, as much as it pained him to say so, wouldn't be very fair to her if they stayed together.

And it would give him more time with Dean.

_Well that rightly sucked. This is why I'm not allowed to write stories in allotted time periods of 3-to-4 minutes._

_It's just not right. (SeamusxDean or DeanxSeamus FTW.)_

_ELFOUT._


End file.
